Daffy Duck's Quackbusters Credits
Opening Credits *Warner Bros. Pictures · A Warner Communications Company *"Daffy Duck's Quackbusters" *with Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety · Special Guest Appearance by Bugs Bunny as himself · and starring Daffy Duck *Voice Characterizations by: Mel Blanc *Sequences Directed by: Chuck Jones, Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson *Music Coordinated by: Hal Willner *Music by: Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn, Bill Lava *Daffy Duck's Musical Voice: Mel Tormé *Production Manager: Bill Exter *Post Production Supervisor: Jim Champin *Animators: Brenda Banks, Nancy Beiman, Brad Caslor, Daniel Haskett, Mark Kausler, Norm McCabe, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Van Citters, Frans Vischer *Production Design: Robert Givens *Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Alan Bodner *Produced by: Steven S. Greene *Co-Produced by: Kathleen Helppie-Shipley *Story and Direction by: Greg Ford, Terry Lennon Ending Credits *Guest Starring: Roy Firestone, June Foray, Mark Kausler, B.J. Ward *Voice Direction: Gordon Hunt *Additional Character Design: Daniel Haskett *Assistant Layout: Lin Larsen *Key Assistant: Francesca Freeman *Assistant Animators: Edy Benjamin, Dorris Bergstrom, Ed Cerullo, Bob Chiarito, Lou Dellarosa, Edward Faigin, Helen Komar, Alissa Myerson, Sonja Ruta, Richard Williams *Scene Planner: Dora Yakutis *Animation Checker: Ruth Ann Oliphant *Final Checkers: Barbara Donatelli, Laura Craig, Maxine Markota *Sound Effects Editor: Frank Raciti *Assistant Editor: Rick Gehr *Sound Produced by: Monterey-West Sound *"Monsters Lead Such Interesting Lives - Written by: Virg Dzurinko & Greg Ford **Alfred E. Neuman appears courtesy of E.C. Comics © 1986 *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. *Negative Cutter: Steve New *Ink and Paint: C&D Productions, Inc. *Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title *Lab: Technicolor® *Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo *Assistants to the Producer: Elka Harms, Lorri Bond, Christopher Walsh, Bette Bergman *Special Thanks to: Ronnie Scheib, Bruce Goldstein *"Daffy Dilly" **Director: Chuck Jones **Story: Michael Maltese **Animation: Ben Washam, Lloyd Vaughan, Ken Harris, Phil Monroe **Layouts: Robert Gribbroek **Backgrounds: Peter Alvarado **Effects Animation: A.C. Gamer **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"Prize Pest" **Director: Robert McKimson **Story: Tedd Pierce **Animation: Rod Scribner, Phil De Lara, Emery Hawkins, Charles McKimson **Layouts: Peter Alvarado **Backgrounds: Richard Thomas **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"Water, Water, Every Hare" **Director: Chuck Jones **Story: Michael Maltese **Animation: Ben Washam, Ken Harris, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan **Layouts: Robert Gribbroek **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Effects Animation: Harry Love **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"Hyde and Go Tweet" **Director: Friz Freleng **Animation: Art Davis, Gerry Chiniquy, Virgil Ross **Layouts: Hawley Pratt **Backgrounds: Tom O'Loughlin **Film Editor: Treg Brown **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"Claws for Alarm" **Director: Chuck Jones **Story: Michael Maltese **Animation: Lloyd Vaughan, Ken Harris, Ben Washam, Abe Levitow, Richard Thompson **Layouts: Maurice Noble **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"The Duxorcist" **Story and Direction: Greg Ford, Terry Lennon **Animation: Brenda Banks, Norm McCabe, Frans Vischer **Layouts: Robert Givens **Backgrounds: Richard Thomas, Alan Bodner **Film Editor: Jim Champin **Voices: Mel Blanc, B.J. Ward **Music: Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn, Hal Willner *"Transylvania 6-5000" **Director: Chuck Jones **Co-Director: Maurice Noble **Story: John Dunn **Animation: Bob Bransford, Tom Ray, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson **Layouts: Robert Givens **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Film Editor: Treg Brown **Voices: Mel Blanc, Bill Frommer, Julie Bennett **Music: Bill Lava *"The Abominable Snow Rabbit" **Director: Chuck Jones **Co-Director: Maurice Noble **Story: Tedd Pierce **Animation: Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Bob Bransford, Tom Ray **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Film Editor: Treg Brown **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Milt Franklyn *"Punch Trunk" **Director: Chuck Jones **Story: Michael Maltese **Animation: Lloyd Vaughan, Ken Harris, Ben Washam **Layouts: Maurice Noble **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *"The Night of the Living Duck" **Story and Direction: Greg Ford, Terry Lennon **Animation: Brenda L. Banks, Brad Caslor, Norm McCabe, Mark Kausler, Rebecca Rees, Frans Vischer **Layouts: Robert Givens **Backgrounds: Richard Thomas, Alan Bodner **Film Editor: Jim Champin **Voices: Mel Blanc, Mel Tormé **Music: Carl Stalling, Milt Franklyn, Hal Willner *"Jumpin' Jupiter" **Director: Chuck Jones **Story: Michael Maltese **Animation: Ken Harris, Keith Darling, Abe Levitow, Richard Thompson **Effects Animation: Harry Love **Layouts: Robert Givens **Backgrounds: Phil De Guard **Voices: Mel Blanc **Music: Carl Stalling *© 1948, 1950, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1961 by the Vitaphone Corp. *© 1959, 1963 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. *© 1987 Warner Bros. Inc. *© 1988 Warner Bros. Inc. *All Rights Reserved *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *No. 29236 Motion Picture Association of America Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:HBO Max